


Been there, Done that

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Family, Parents, Superheroes, but with a twist, dads, parenting is difficult when your kid is doing dangerous stuff all the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: People be talking about superheroes all the time. But what about their parents?





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon Jani Junior, it’s time to meet our new neighbours!” Jani stands in the door opening with his hands on his hips, giving his son a judging look.

 “Don’t you think people will recognize me?” his son mutters, refusing to move an inch.

Jani rolls his eyes: “Of course. Your face has been on the news for past couple of days for that stunt you pulled off.”

 “I really don’t want to.”

“What? First you play hero and now all of a sudden you’re shy?” Jani argues. He groans when he realizes he can’t drag his son to the flat meeting at all.

 “Alright. I’ll go alone and say you’re doing your… thing.”

“Thanks, dad,” Jani Junior smiles as he hops onto the sofa and grabs the nearest bag of chips.

 “Just don’t make a mess,” Jani warns him before he leaves their apartment.

 

\--

 

“Welcome, mister Snellman! I’m  Anja” a younger woman greets the bassist.

 “Just call me Jani,” Jani grins. Then the woman’s eyes seem to lit up as in realization. She gasps and slaps her hands for her mouth. “D-Don’t tell me you are the father of Jani?!”

The bassist awkwardly laughs and shrugs his shoulders. “I guess so.”

 “Omg! Omg! I couldn’t believe it. I wasn’t sure when I saw the new name on the paper but so you are _the_ Snellman family!” Anja’s basically fangirling about Jani’s son. Jani mentally wants to die but he has to keep a straight and friendly face. Before he can introduce himself to the other neighbours, Anja drags him into her living room and announces his presence.

 “You won’t believe who started living here! It’s the Snellman family! You know Jani Snellman? Who saved countless of people when that building collapsed!” she exclaims as if she’s showcasing a price or something. Jani feels highly uncomfortable.

The other neighbours eye him with big eyes and dropped jaws. They’re in total awe and disbelief except one guy who’s sitting casually on an armchair. It’s a blond man, perhaps around the same age as Jani. He doesn’t look impressed at all.

 “So what’s your name? ‘Dad of Jani’?” Is that sarcasm Jani remarks?

“I’m also called Jani. My son is actually Jani Junior,” Jani snorts.

 “I see.”

“Eh, nice to meet you, I guess,” Jani mumbles. Now Anja, the overenthusiastic woman, stammers: “J-Jani Senior, d-don’ you know who this is? It’s-”

 The blond man sitting on the armchair interrupts her: “It’s alright if you don’t know or recognize me. I got the same problem as you, pal.” Jani still doesn’t seem to understand who this man is supposed to be.

 “He’s the father of Ignis! The burning man!,” Anja clarifies.

“Oh, you must’ve had lots of heated arguments huh,” Jani says.

“Ha ha! I like you already, Jani! Marko’s the name. Pleased to meet you! Looks like I finally get to meet someone with the same problem as me!” the blond neighbour smiles.

 Jani grins: “So you’re also in the shadow of your son. Or well, most of the time.” He quickly glances over at Anja who still looks as enthusiastic from when she realized who Jani was.

Marko nods and then the bassist decides to sit next to the other dad.

 Now Anja is giving him a curious look. “So, where, eh… is your son, Jani Senior?”

“Doing his stuff. You know, typical hero stuff,” Jani lies. God, he must sound so unconvincing but the rest seems to buy it.

 “Uhu. ‘Typical hero stuff’, huh? Chilling and recovering from their grand acts,” Marko remarks with a playful smirk. Jani laughs. This man understands him. Finally someone who understands the struggles of being the parent of a famous superhero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crack incoming featuring Jari and Olli and their son

Somewhere around midnight Jari wakes up from some tumultuous dreams. He looks next to him and sees his partner sleeping steady and well. The sight makes a smile appear on his face. He quickly puts his glasses on and goes to the small kitchen. He makes some coffee and walks onto the deck and looks at the stars.

 “Ah, a serene scenery, no cloud in the sky and-” Jari’s moment of peace gets interrupted when the boat suddenly starts to shake heavily, throwing the man off-balance.

 “What in the Seven Seas is going on?!” he exclaims in shock. Quickly jumping away from the spilled coffee in order not to burn himself. A large shark is stirring things up and on the back of the shark a person’s seen.

 “Luukas!” Jari yells as he realizes who it is.

“Daad! Help me!” the boy is still holding onto the shark, his own tail frantically moving around to control the bigger fish.

Jari grasps the railing and looks at the wild waves. “What the?!”

 “G-Get dad! We might need a gun!” Luukas screams before he disappears into the water again. Jari sighs. There goes his quiet night. He proceeds to quickly go back inside and wake Olli up.

 

Olli looks grumpy when he’s on deck. He’s obviously tired.

 “What did our son get himself into now?”

“I have no clue but he’s wrestling a shark,” Jari informs his husband.

Olli grins: “In his merman form?”

 “You bet,” Jari sighs.

Now Olli looks over the railing and tries to make something up in the dark water. The shark reaches the surface again and Luukas is holding the fish by its tail.

 “Dad! Do something!”

“You know that might be an endangered species you’re wrestling, right? Might be a hunter but I got my standards too,” Olli huffs but he’s already aiming for the shark.

 “Just don’t accidentally shoot our son,” Jari growls. Olli gives his partner a side-glance and rolls his eyes.

 “I never miss my target.” BLAM! The writhing stops and Luukas gasps when he can let go of the shark.

“T-Thanks dad,” he sighs relieved.

 “Who is the real hero, huh?” Olli mocks in a joking tone. Jari holds out a hand and pulls his son up on deck.

 “Now tell us what the fuck led to this moment and we might find a right excuse on why Olli just shot that shark and why you were having a fight with it.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s way past midnight when Jaska wakes up from strange noises in the kitchen.

 “At this unholy hour,” the man snorts.

The sound of metal alerts him and in his morning bathrobe he arms himself with a toy gun. Are there burglars here? The smell of the cake is still in the air when the man reaches the kitchen. There’s definitely someone in the kitchen.

 “Freeze!” Jaska decides to go for the surprise.

“It’s me!” a female voice shrieks and now the man turns on the light. His stern pose relaxes in relief when he sees who it is.

 “Myra, you had me really worried! I thought you were sleeping!” Jaska exclaims confused. Now that he’s used to the bright kitchen light, he sees his daughter isn’t wearing her pyjamas but her daily clothes. He raises a questioning and judging eyebrow.

 Myra huffs and crosses her arms “My friend called for help.”

“Don’t tell me he had trouble with homework again. Look, sweetie, you’re not a hero to only solve math work,” Jaska snorts.

 “No, daad! He was in actual trouble. Hanged out with some friends and then they ran into the wrong people and-,” before Myra can continue Jaska hugs his daughter before wiping away some messy hairs from her face.

 “You’re really hurt,” Jaska notices some blood on her forehead.

“It’s just a scratch wound,” Myra grins.

 “No, no, no. Let me take care of that,” Jaska quickly goes to the bathroom for some band aids and returns.

 “Now what were you actually doing here? In the kitchen,” Jaska mutters as he carefully puts a band aid on his daughter’s wound.

 “About that, dad, now don’t get mad at me,” Myra stutters. Her dad now looks at the plate and sighs.

“I should’ve known that cake would be too delicious beyond your control,” he sighs defeated.

Myra laughs: “Superheroes gotta eat.”

 “You’re absolutely right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaska and baking is a motive in my fics , huh


End file.
